


Someone New

by bulletproofbackrubs



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, lovechild au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletproofbackrubs/pseuds/bulletproofbackrubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Single mother and semi-successful music producer Beca Mitchell's life takes a winding and beautiful, but unexpected turn in the cereal aisle.</p><p>Or.</p><p>That one Tumblr prompt that resulted in a multi chapter minific.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversation over cereal

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: i saw this idea on tumblr the other day and i really liked it. Can you write a fic about it pleaseee beca is a single parent to emily and then she meets chloe bonus points if jesse is emily’s dad and he’s not made out to be the bad guy 
> 
> So, here is my response, and the response to unexpected demand for more.

Meeting Chloe Beale in the cereal aisle of Walmart certainly hadn’t been on her to-do list for today. 

She’d been scrutinizing the boxes, biting the inside of her cheek while trying to decide which cereal would be nutritious (she’s has to care about this crap now she has a daughter) as well as sugary enough to satisfy Emily’s immeasurable sweet tooth. She blames that on Jesse - honestly, there’s only so much sugar you can put on popcorn before each kernel would give you a cavity, but Jesse always disagreed, smirking and challenging her with his eyebrows while sprinkling on even more.

Beca couldn’t be more thankful for the way things ended with Jesse. The three of them had maintained a healthy family dynamic, despite Jesse being heavily situated in L.A. with his job. It had just made sense that Beca recieved full custody of Emily considering Jesse was only in town on weekends, but he still made every effort to spend time with Emily when he got the chance. That was something she’d forever love Jesse for; he and Emily had the father-daughter-bonding that she’d so painfully lacked as a child, and she was glad that they could give Emily that.

So here she is, a single mother standing in the cereal aisle considering whether “Cinnamon Crunch” looked like it had enough fibre, before her side is knocked painfully by a trolley being controlled by a tiny human with long blonde braids and rosy cheeks.

“Oops! Sorry, miss!”

Beca winces and rubs her elbow, but rearranges her face into a smile when she sees the child’s distraught face looking at her.

“Oh, it’s okay. My daughter is a little clumsy too,” she says, throwing the kid a wink before looking up to see the woman standing next to her.

“Be careful, Christina! I’m so sorry, her mom told me not to let her push the trolley but sometimes you just can’t say no,” she laughs lightly.

It takes a minute for Beca to take in the woman standing in front of her, bright red hair pulled back into a loose, yet still somewhat classy ponytail, and legs that seemed to go on forever in a pair of skinny jeans.

“Uh, yeah. Totally understand. It’s not a problem.”

Beca’s usually not one to be affected by physical appearance (not including that German exchange student in her old college, who had rendered her to a babbling mess any time she asked Beca what the homework was). But the woman standing in front of her was practically radiating beauty, but with a warmth that was actually a little overwhelming. She’d blame the blush on her cheeks solely on wearing her leather jacket indoors, though.

“Oh! You’re Emily’s mom aren’t you?” The child distracts her - thankfully, before Beca just stood looking at the redhead in front of her for way longer than would be appropriate.

“Yeah. That’s me. Do you go to her school?” she asks, giving the girl a small smile.

“Yep! Emily sits next to me in art class. I like her, she’s pretty. Like you!” the girl says brightly, and Beca bites her lip to smother a smile.

“Thank you. I’ll tell her that. You’re pretty cute yourself.”

She looks back at the woman to find her grinning, before she looks between Beca and the girl and puts a hand on one hip. “What about me? Do I not fit in the cute or pretty category?” she asks with a smirk.

And if she was being really honest, Beca would say no. This girl is way too attractive to be considering just “cute” or “pretty.” If she was drunk, she’d probably go for “beautifully sexy” category which admittedly she doesn’t list many people under (except perhaps that damn German student.)

But before Beca is able to answer, the little girl pipes up. “You’re my aunt Chloe, of course you’re pretty!” The redhead - Chloe - tickles the child’s cheek and making her giggle before turning to Beca with a twist of her head. “Well? Do you think I’m cute or pretty?”

Beca stands with her mouth open for a few moments, seemingly unable to form any words before she collects herself and shrugs. _God_ , she thinks, _you are twenty six years old, Mitchell. Get a grip._ “Kids are known for being brutally honest,” is what she eventually comes up with.

Chloe looks satisfied though, and her smile shows off a set of insanely white teeth that Beca thinks only a supermodel could own. “I gather you’re not on daughter duty today?”  
“Nope. Weekends are for dad duty.”

“Well, I’m looking after Christina for the week while her mom is away on a business trip. If you want we can arrange a play date for her and Emily after school? It’d give us both an evening to ourselves mostly.”

Beca would be lying if she said it didn’t take her by surprise, but even if she wanted to say no, the little kid nodding enthusiastically to her side and the hopeful looking redhead in front of her were enough to change her mind. “Uh, sure. Yeah that sounds great.”

The grin she receives in return is enough to blind her, she thinks, before Chloe reaches into her purse to pull out a card with a number on it. She guides Christina and the trolley past Beca, before sliding the card straight into the pocket of Beca’s leather jacket. “Awesome. I’ll be waiting for your call.”

And that’s how she meets Chloe Beale.


	2. The Little Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: I loved it if its not a problem for you please continue it please please i need moreee of Beca single mom and chloe pleaseee and thank you

While Beca had been anticipating this play date ever since Chloe had suggested it in the cereal aisle, she’d already ran through a range of different scenarios on how it would go. 

She did not, however, expect _this_.

They had taken Emily and Christina to McDonalds after school, and the light hearted chattering amongst them in the car had done wonders for Beca’s previous anxieties. Thankfully, Chloe liked to talk, so Beca didn’t have to strain to keep up a conversation with her. Chloe is practically a five year old herself, singing along with the girls to “Under The Sea,” from The Little Mermaid - Beca can’t help but roll her eyes at this; Chloe is the epitome of a Disney Princess.

They’d spent the rest of the afternoon finger painting at the kitchen table, Beca producing a somewhat smudged and abstract(?) picture of some tropical fish (clearly, The Little Mermaid still stuck in her head). Chloe’s, she had to admit was pretty good - for a 26 year old woman, anyway. It was a mosaic of different sized music notes of blue and pink, scattered between little silver stars. 

“Woah, mom look how awesome Chloe’s picture is!” Emily says with enthusiasm that actually lifts her off of the ground. “We should hang this up in our house! Can we? Can we put it above the piano?” she pleads, jumping up and down like a yo-yo, and Beca reminds herself never to buy this child another chocolate milkshake in the future.

“Do another one, aunt Chlo! Do another one!” Christina begs.

They rant about it for a good 5 minutes while Chloe just occasionally flips her hair and curtsies. **Definitely** the human embodiment of a Disney princess. If she didn’t have a five year old daughter, Beca would’ve probably scowled at it. But on Chloe she found it kind of cute and adorable. In a totally non-creepy way.

It was going well; the girls where getting on like a house on fire (no tears over stolen paintbrushes yet) and there was only minimal awkwardness between Beca and Chloe, which Beca is sure was only due to her own fumbling and mumbling since Chloe practically oozes confidence. That was, until Chloe had dipped her pinkie into the pot of red paint and proceeded to smear it on Beca’s neck when she wasn’t looking.

Emily had saw this and shrieked delightedly, taking it as an invitation to the same. It wasn’t long before Beca was running around the house with three crazy children (figuratively) chasing her with paintbrushes.

“You - are all - _grounded!_ ” she yells breathlessly, jumping from sofa to sofa, avoiding paintbrushes and six messy hands.

~

Beca should blame herself really, for the current situation she now found herself in. The situation being, her and Chloe sitting with their feet up on Beca’s coffee table, halfway through their fourth glass of wine (Chloe had brought it over because “It’s Friday! And it’s rude to show up to a house empty handed” although Beca isn’t sure that rule stands for _playdates_.)

It was her however, after the painting fiasco that had suggested for Christina and Chloe to stay over. By the time they’d all ordered pizza, and washed (most) of the paint from their arms, legs and faces, it was quite late and the girls were already curled up on an armchair under Emily’s ‘Finding Nemo’ blanket, their eyes drooping.

So after settling them both down and tucking them into Emily’s bed, Beca and Chloe found themselves here - slightly tipsy and lounging across Beca’s couch.

“So you’re a music producer, huh? That is like, the coolest job _ever_ ,” Chloe buzzes. Beca, ever the modest, even when slightly drunk, only blushes and shrugs one shoulder.

“Eh, it’s pretty great. Pay is good, hours are good. Can’t complain.”

“Was it something you always wanted to do?“ 

For some reason, Beca doesn’t mind Chloe’s inquisitiveness. As a rule, she loathes it when people try to pry into her personal life. But Chloe’s questions are light, but show an interest that is totally innocent and unjudging, and for once Beca finds it nice to talk to someone about her life. Without Jesse, she doesn’t really talk to _anyone_ anymore.

Beca’s mouth curves as she remembers the day she’d bought her DJ decks from Luke’s record store. She was 16 at the time, and had spent the entire following week in her room figuring out how to use them. “Yeah, pretty much. Music has always been kind of an outlet for me.”

Chloe reaches over and grabs Beca’s arm lightly, turning it over to run a thumb over the headphones tattoo on the underside of her wrist. She feels a tingling sensation running up her arm, across her shoulder and down her back, that she’d 100% blame on the alcohol.

The wine has definitely loosened her up though, she realizes as she hears herself ask “What is _your_ job? Other than an occasional babysitter?”

Chloe pushes herself to sit upright, her shoulder flat against Beca’s even though the couch could easily fit another five people. “I teach at the music school, actually. Singing mostly. But I teach piano occasionally too.” Her smile is lopsided, an after effect of one too many glasses of red, but her eyes retained their turquoise sparkle as she looks at Beca.

“That suits you,” Beca says, giving a thoughtful nod of approval. “Teaching kids. And music, too.”

“Music has always been my outlet too.” At that, Chloe flashes her a wink and Beca is sure she’s just had a mini-stroke. She manages a chuckle though, scratching the back of her neck and shaking her head, and drops her eyes from Chloe’s to her own knees. Chloe, giggles, _actually giggles_ at her, before continuing. “And I’ve always loved kids, so it just seemed appropriate.”

Before Beca can even consider that the words might be a touchy subject, she asks, “Why don’t you have any of your own?” She mentally chastises herself for being so rude and abrupt, but silently breathes relief when Chloe’s light expression doesn’t change and only shrugs.

“I will at some point, probably. Just haven’t… found the person I want to have them with, yet.” She looks thoughtful for a moment, before adding “and it’s not as though it could’ve happened by accident.”

Beca’s nose scrunches at that, and she raises a confused eyebrow at Chloe. Chloe gives her a bemused smile, before explaining, “Girls can’t really accidentally knock up other girls.”

Beca’s eyes widen at the realization, and she suddenly feels very warm. “Oh,” she gasps. “Right. Yeah, no they can’t do that.” The rings on her fingers seem to become very interesting.

She curses herself for her own awkwardness though, when Chloe speaks much more quieter and nervous than she had been the whole day. “Is that… You don’t find that weird, do you?”

“No! No of course not, that’s totally cool,” she tells her with rapid shakes of her head. It must be the wine that lets the next words come out of her mouth, because she’d definitely not say them stone cold sober. “I actually can sympathize halfway with you there. On that side of things. Or both sides. Whatever.” _It definitely just got 20 degrees hotter in here,_ Beca thinks.

She doesn’t look at Chloe, but continues to stare intently into her wine before taking a sip to calm herself from whatever it was she was feeling (embarrassed? shy?) and she can feel Chloe looking at her.

With a slight smile, she leans herself back against the couch, arm once again brushing Beca’s before letting her head drop against the back pillow. “Hmm. Good to know.”


	3. The Strangely Not-So Awkward "Morning After"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: *whispers* i need mooree Please and thank you :)

When Beca woke the next morning, it was to the smell of coffee and the distant sound of OMI’s Cheerleader. It took her a few seconds to recall the events of the previous night, which had admittedly turned out rather fun, despite her previously nervousness that had left her nails in their current bitten, uneven state.

Before making her way down the hall into the kitchen, she peered into Emily’s bedroom. Christina and Emily had their legs tangled in the sheets, sleeping soundly with their heads touching. Beca bit back a smile, before slipping away and padding down the hallway to the kitchen.

“Morning! I made coffee,” beamed Chloe.

How someone looked that good at 8am on a Saturday, Beca couldn’t fathom. Even dressed in Beca’s old X Ambassadors t-shirt and yoga pants, Chloe was radiant. Her hair was messier than last night, sure. But the redhead somehow rocked the “sleepy but sexy” vibe.

But Beca wasn’t staring at Chloe. Definitely not. And her eyes did _definitely_ not linger on the strip of exposed skin by her hip as she leaned over the counter to pass Beca her mug of coffee.

She cleared her throat before giving Chloe an appreciative nod, grasping the mug with both hands. “Thanks. You didn’t have to, I think that’s really bad hostess skills on my part,” she said, taking a seat opposite Chloe on the counter.

Chloe scoffed, waving a hand dismissively over her shoulder. “Please. You let me and another hyperactive five year old stay in your incredible condo, it’s the least I could do.”  
Beca fought back a blush, taking a sip of her coffee. Milk, no sugar. Even Jesse couldn’t remember that, and they lived together for 4 years. It was weird, but also a little amusing that Chloe got it right purely by chance. But, whatever.

“The girls are still asleep, but I should probably wake them up soon. Jesse is picking Emily up at 10.”

“I have to get Christina back to Aubrey’s for 11, so that’s fine. Feel free to kick us out whenever, though.”

“Uh, no, it’s fine. You’re good. Stay for as long as you want. I don’t have work today,” Beca shrugged.

Beca wouldn’t say she hated people’s company; she just preferred to… not be in it. She was renowned for being “anti-social,” even at work. Other people were just… tiring. Except Emily and Jesse, but they’re family.

She was having a good time getting to know Chloe, though, which was a bit unsettling. Beca hasn’t been comfortable with “making friends.” Like, ever. She never needed to. So maybe offering her company to Chloe was incredibly out of character, and completely surprising.

But she didn’t think about it for too long - didn’t really have the chance before Chloe was tilting her head thoughtfully and running her hand along the counter. “Hmm. I may have to just stay here forever then, I really love this apartment.” Before Beca could formulate and answer, a tiny blonde human came running into the kitchen.

“Aunt Chloeeeeee!” Christina sings before scrambling into Chloe’s lap.

“Hey,” Chloe murmurs, placing a kiss on her head and moving her coffee out of the way. “Be careful, Beca will kill us if we spill coffee all over her nice clean kitchen.”

“Don’t worry, Emily and I have spilled almost everything on this floor. I may have to kill you for the paint splatters on my cupboards though,” she says, quirking an eyebrow up at Christina who blushes, shying away and pressing her face into Chloe’s shoulder.

Emily appears half a second later, bouncing in on her tiptoes before leaping onto Beca’s lap and pressing a wet kiss to her cheek. “Woah, good morning. How you all have so much energy at this time is beyond me.”

Chloe sends a wink over Christina’s head, “Good stamina,” and Beca tries not to choke on her mouthful of coffee.

“Sooooo,” she splutters, before clearing her throat again. “What do we all want for breakfast?”

_____________________________

“Thanks again for letting us stay over. We had a really nice time, didn’t we Christina?” Chloe says before leaning down to help her button her coat. 

“I loooove your house Beca. I had a great time with Emily. She’s my new best friend. And so are you.”

“Thanks,” Beca laughs. “You’re welcome any time.”

Chloe stands up to face Beca, and suddenly Beca doesn’t know what to do with her hands. “So, uh. I guess I won’t actually see you much, now that your babysitting duty is over.”

A soft smile forms on Chloe’s lips as she tilts her head. “That depends. You have my number, right?”

Beca swallows dryly, before answering “Um.. yeah. Yeah I do.”

Chloe’s lips turn into a full on smile then. “Awes. Then you can just tell me when to be ready.”

“Ready? For.. what?”

“Our date tonight,” she explains, before throwing Beca a quick wink, ultimately leaving her momentarily dazed. Chloe takes her silence as a form of acceptance, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek before stepping out the door. “Bye, Beca. Say goodbye Christina.”

“Bye!!!! Thanks for letting me paint and eat your cereal.”

Beca, still standing with her eyebrows in her hairline and mouth slightly agape, didn’t answer before they were halfway down the hall. “Right, yeah. No problem. Bye.”

Holy _shit_.


	4. The DJ goes on a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Need. more. single. mom. Beca. pleaseeeeeeeeee.   
> Anonymous said: Can you write more single parent beca and Chloe?? Please! :)  
> Anonymous said: More single mom beca and aunt Chloe, your previous 3 parts were like CRACK, I LOVE YOU   
> Anonymous said: Sjaks literally just screamed in the part of the date thing i love flirty chloe Cant wait for next part :D (Ps sorry for my english) Please and thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so overwhelmed with the response I got to this! I'm so pleased people were enjoying it, but even more so that it was enough to ask for more. So. Yeah. Enjoy!

It’s been what feels like _decades_ to Beca since she went on a first date with someone. With some stroke of luck, her first “real” boyfriend had stuck, and she’d managed a long term relationship as well as having a child with him. Beca’s still not really sure how that happened, seeing as she still considers herself to be the least domestic person alive. 

She hasn’t really had time to date since her split with Jesse, in between producing chart topping albums, school runs, paediatrician appointments and piano lessons. Had no real interest in it. Until today, that is. When Beca is wishing she _didn’t_ have any interest in her date with Chloe at all. Willing herself not to care. But it didn’t seem to be working out too well.

Nervousness was not really a common feeling for Beca. It used to be more prevalent in her teen years, but now she’s grown immune to it after years of DJ-ing at hot-shot clubs and then performing her own songs to best-selling artists. So it was really rather disconcerting for her to feel the unusual twist of her stomach and need to be doing something with her restless hands. She’s redone her hair 5 times now. It had taken her all afternoon to convince herself that Chloe was actually being serious about their date tonight, and about 15 different drafts of text messages to settle on the final, “Is 8 o’clock alright with you?” 

At 7.45pm, Beca stood abruptly from her position at the counter where she had been rearranging the fruit bowl (fifty _thousand_ times) and flicking her eyes every few minutes to the clock on the oven. She swiped the car keys from the bench, checked her reflection in the mirror and drew a shaky breath before leaving the apartment.

On the drive over to Chloe’s, which was actually only about 6 blocks down from hers, Beca realized she wasn’t even sure she remembered how a date was supposed to go. Do you hold hands on a first date? Is that too forward? Oh my God, what if she tries to kiss Beca? Does she walk Chloe back to her door, or will that make her feel like a child? Beca tried to force the thrum of nervous thoughts out of her brain by turning on the radio, hands tapping mindlessly against the wheel. It wasn’t until she arrived at Chloe’s front door that Beca realized she hadn’t heard any of the songs that had played, even when they had played an original of hers.

Arriving at Chloe’s door at 7:54pm, Beca had stood awkwardly for four minutes outside before knocking, not wanting to seem too eager or hurry Chloe in case she was running late. When Chloe answered the door, Beca realized she should have spent those four minutes preparing herself for the sight in front of her right now. That being, Chloe Beale, dressed in a low cut (not _too_ low, but definitely low enough to do some damage to Beca’s train of thought) blue shirt, that _fuck_ , made her eyes look like they were literally sparkling glass, along with a black pencil skirt showed off her dancer calves perfectly.

“Hey,” she greeted warmly with a smile, before unabashedly glancing over Beca’s form. “Wow, you clean up nice.” Beca’s pretty sure her face is on fire. “You look amazing, Beca.” Yep. Definitely on fire.

After clearing a throat, Beca shot back, “Thanks. You don’t look too bad yourself.” That was a major understatement, if Beca’s ever heard one. But she doesn’t think she’d be able to get out the words “You are an actual goddess” without choking on her own tongue, so she keeps that to herself. Chloe reaches around the door to pull on a short black blazer, before turning back to Beca.

“So, you ready for the best night of your life?” 

If Beca had been unaware of the butterflies in her stomach before, right now they were impossible to ignore. She forced them down, far enough into her stomach and out of her throat to allow herself to speak again. “That’s a rather large statement. Don’t get my hopes up now, Beale.”

“Nah, don’t worry. I’m confident in my abilities,” she grinned, and Beca couldn’t help but smirk back.

The night so far had been much less awkward than Beca thought it’d be. She’d surprised herself with how smoothly it was running (due to her own bumpy personality, not Chloe’s.) But currently they were sitting in the restaurant Beca had picked out, a classy but not flashy Italian place with a cocktail bar. Beca was ranting about Dax, one of the guys at the music studio who _never_ uses a coaster and leaves coffee ring stains on her music sheets. It was during a gesture with her hand that she accidentally flicked pasta off her fork to have it land next to Chloe’s plate and cutting her sentence in half.

“Shit, sorry!” she rushed, reaching over to move it. But not before Chloe flicked it back in her direction, only to have it hit Beca square in the cheek, smearing her face with sauce and causing a mischievous giggle to rip from Chloe’s mouth. “Oh my God, you ass!” she exclaimed, feigning anger to hold back her laughter. “If I wanted to go out with a five year old, I’d have taken Emily to McDonalds.”

“Oh please, as if you’d miss out on this,” Chloe laughed, and Beca shook her head, looking down at her plate to smother her smile. When she looked up again, she couldn’t help but inhale a sharp breath. Because Chloe was leaning across the table with a small smile and bright eyes that stared into her own, and _touching_ Beca’s _face_. 

Chloe’s thumb grazed her cheek softly, and Beca had to remind herself that breathing was an essential part of human survival. “You’ve got a little something here,” Chloe quipped lightly, before returning to her normal position and licking the tomato sauce from her finger with a face of pure innocence.

Beca watched her, bemused, before quirking her lips into a crooked smile. “You really are something else, Chloe Beale.”


End file.
